You're Always Perfect
by AmyBieberKetchum
Summary: Misty is feeling depressed because she thinks she's got horrible legs. Rubbish summary. Please R&R.


**Hey :) It's me! The ideas just keep on coming! This one is ReplacementShipping, WishfulShipping and of course PokeShipping. This one is one of my oneshots that I think most girls can relate too. I've definitely experienced feeling the same way as Misty. Please enjoy :)**

**P.S: Shoutout to AAML - TAML just because she is my friend and she got me into ReplacementShipping. Thanks, bud xD**

**The ages are:**

**Ash: 14**

**Misty: 14**

**Iris: 14**

**Cilan: 16**

**Brock: 19**

**Tracey: 15**

**May: 13**

**Dawn: 12**

* * *

It was a beautiful summers day on Undella Bay. The clear sea was cool and filled with groups of water pokemon while the sun slowly heated the soft, powdery sand. It was a perfect day for our heroes to just kick back and relax.

They had spread a picnic rug across the sand and lying on top of it was Cilan with a sleepy Iris on his chest. Brock was sat under a palm tree, bouncing Misty's Marill on his knee with a book about breeding in his hands. Tracey was sat on the hot sand, sketching his girlfriend, May, who was splashing in the sea with her Wortortle.

Dawn sat on a deck chair, legs crossed, applying a new coat of lip-gloss while her partner, Piplup, snoozed on her flat stomach.

Everyone had their pokemon out. They were either sunbathing, swimming in the sea or licking cool, creamy ice cream. Everyone was perfectly relaxed. Well, everyone except our favourite hero, who was squatting anxiously on his stripy beach towel, waiting for his girlfriend to join them. So far, Ash had been waiting for over twenty minutes. The squinty eyed breeder looked up to see his best friend looking very agitated indeed.

'Hey, Ash?' he called from under the tree. 'You okay?'

The raven-haired teen bit his lip.

'Misty still hasn't joined us. Do you think she's all right?' he asked, face pale with concern.

'Hm.' Brock stroked his chin. 'I dunno. Maybe you should go and check.' He replied, not wanting to worry his young friend.

Ash nodded slowly fearing the worst.

'_Pikka Pi_!' squealed Pikachu, leaping into his worried trainer's arms.

Ash managed a smile.

'Hey buddy. I'm just gonna go and check on Mist.'

Pikachu could sense his best friend's apprehension.

'_Pii pi kaa_?' asked the electric mouse.

'Hm? You wanna come? Sorry, buddy.' He began. 'I think it's best if you wait here.'

The pokemon's face fell.

'_Pika pi_…' he replied reluctantly.

Ash gently pushed up Pikachu's chin.

'Hey, how about I bring back an ice cream for you?'

Pikachu's eyes lit up.

'_Pi-i pi piii Pika-pika chu ka_?'

Ash grinned at best friend.

'You want ketchup on ice cream?!' he asked pulling a horrified face. 'Well, okay. Only if you promise to stay here.'

Ash set Pikachu on the ground and heading into the pokemon centre.

He smiled quickly at Nurse Joy then headed to the room they were staying in. Ash stopped outside room 025. He took a deep breath and calmed himself before knocking on the door.

'Misty?' he called. 'It's me. Are you nearly ready?'

The door slowly opened. Ash was greeted by a red faced Misty.

'Mist!' he gasped, running to her side. 'Are you okay?'

Misty was actually a very pretty girl even though she dressed like a tomboy. Right now Misty looked far from pretty. Her eyes were red and puffy and her nose was running like a tap.

The red head took a deep breath.

'I guess so.' She replied lamely.

Ash looked at her up and down, taking in her choice of clothing. Misty was the sort of person who chose to wear shorts and vest tops even way into the winter. At the moment it was halfway into summer but she was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans.

'Misty, why aren't you wearing your shorts?' he asked slowly.

The water pokemon trainer shuffled uncomfortably.

'I… I can't.' she stuttered.

Ash's face became white with concern. Misty loves her shorts!

'Why not?' he asked simply.

Misty sighed.

'My legs look bad.' She told him.

Ash sniggered but not in an unfriendly way.

'Do you have bruises? Look at my legs!' he replied gesturing to his tanned legs. 'Their covered in them!'

Misty sniffed.

'No, it's not the bruises.'

Ash took his girlfriend's hand.

'What is it then?' he asked gently.

Misty's pale cheeks turned slightly red.

'My legs are too hairy.' She moaned.

Ash rolled his eyes fondly. It was another one of those days where Misty pulled herself to pieces.

'Come on, Mist! Look at mine!' he said pointing once again to his legs. 'They're practically black!'

Misty smiled slightly.

'Yeah but you're a boy. Girls can't have hairy legs.'

Ash sat down on the bed.

'Yes they can. Just because Dawn fusses over shaving her legs doesn't mean you need to.'

Misty sat down next to him.

'But mine are orange!' she replied disgustedly.

Ash pulled his sad girlfriend into his arms.

'Come on. Let's see the offensive legs.' He tried to make a joke of it.

Hesitantly, Misty rolled up her skinny jeans, revealing her long, pale legs.

When Ash observed them he sniggered.

'Misty! You're fussing over them?!' he smiled. 'Their not hairy at all!'

The red head looked down sadly.

'Yes they are.' She whispered. 'They look like they belong to a man!'

Ash laughed out loud.

'No they do not!' he insisted. 'They're fine!'

Misty shook her head.

'They are most certainly not fine! They're hideous!' she spat.

Ash put his hands on her shoulders and looked deep into her eyes.

'Mist, you must listen to me. They are fine. I wouldn't lie to you.' He told his girlfriend. 'They are fine.' He finished.

Misty shrugged.

'How are they fine?' she asked the pokemon trainer.

'Because…' Ash began, stoking her cheek. 'Because they are yours. Everything about you is perfect, Misty. Everything about you is perfect.'

Misty's eyes watered at how caring her boyfriend was.

'Besides,' he continued. 'I look in here.' He told her, pointing to her heart. 'Only shallow people look for looks. You have to look inside to see what is truly beautiful.'

At the end of his speech, Misty burst into tears.

'I love you, Ash!' she cried, jumping throwing herself into his arms.

Ash rested his chin on her head.

'I love you too, Mist.' He told her.

The hug lasted for a few minutes. When they finally broke away, Misty's tears had dried.

'So,' began Ash. 'You gonna put on your shorts?' he asked.

Misty's face fell slightly.

'I guess.' She sighed.

Ash chuckled. Suddenly, Ash lifted her into his strong arms and placed her on the edge of the bed. He then headed to the chest of draws and stared at the contents. Ash glanced back at what she was wearing and soon chose a pair of white shorts to go with her sky blue vest. He closed the drawers and kneeled in front of his girlfriend.

He began pulling off her skinny jeans. Both the teen's faces became beet-red at this.

Ash pulled off the jeans, folded them and placed them on the bed. He then began pulling the white shorts onto her. Ash's hands shook as he did up the buttons. Once he had finished, he looked up to see Misty's red face staring at him. His chocolate orbs met her cerulean blue ones. They both leaned in closer so their noses touched. Ash then pressed his lips to Misty's and they shared a gentle yet passionate kiss. After a few minutes, they pulled away. Ash lifted his girlfriend up and placed her on the floor before turning round.

'Ready?' he asked, gesturing for Misty to hop onto his back.

Misty nodded and leapt onto him. She placed her hands on his toned, bare chest.

Both of them blushed at this. Ash shook the embarrassment off by charging out of the room and into the pokemon centre. Without even stopping to say farewell to Nurse Joy, he sped out of the centre doors. He soon felt soft sand underneath his bare feet and realized he had arrived on the beach. Ash then charged into the sea and jumped in, Misty still on his back. He put her into the water and they spent the rest of the say splashing, hugging and kissing in the water. Everyone was happy. Well, everyone except Pikachu, who had his little arms crossed because Ash had forgotten his ice cream.

'_Pikaa_…' he grumbled.

_The End._

* * *

**There you go! Was it okay? Sorry if it came about a bit... well... pervy :/ Also sorry that the ages are a bit messed up. I know they seem too young to be kissing (I think they are) but they do grow up really fast in the anime. I mean Ash does risk his life at the age of what... Ten? It's just I wanted Misty to be my age seeing as it's a time where the old hormones are a bit all over the place! :')**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. I've gotta say I like writing these relate-able stories and judging by the reviews, I think you guys do too :') Thanks again for all the support. At the rate I'm going, I should see you all soon! :)**

**AmyBieberKetchum is signing out to go back to training her Terrakion to level 100 xD**


End file.
